1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to couple forces which is adapted to be removably fastened to the shaft of a golf club, thereby providing the user with a means of balancing the club face which will result in a properly oriented stroke attitude when hitting a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a very popular sport enjoyed by many individuals, but it is very difficult to excel at it due to the precision required to produce a consistent and accurate swing. As a result of this, many instructional tapes and swing constraining apparatuses have been designed to conform an individual's swing to the instructor's ideal swing. Unfortunately, what may be a consistent, balanced swing to one individual, may be highly uncomfortable and unproductive for another individual. Further, club designs, primarily those of putters, have been implemented to attempt to maintain the face of the club steady during the swing, but the success of the designs vary for each individual. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus or device that can balance the club face, and accordingly any individual's swing or stroke based on objective, individualized, physical principals, rather than the subjective principals of a given instructor or the generalized balancing standards of club manufacturers.
It has been realized that one of the key elements to a consistent and accurate swing is to maintain balance throughout an individual's golf swing. By balance it is meant that the result and force exerted by a golfer in his swing is centralized along the face of the club so as to keep the club head from turning during the swing. By adding a free vector, or force couple, full power and accuracy, as well as consistency, will naturally occur. The Applicant's invention is designed to act as such a force couple which is individualized to the particular user by adjusting the position of a weight means on the apparatus. Accordingly, a golfer can adjust the apparatus until the ideal balanced swing for the individual golfer has been attained.
Applicant's invention removes the subjectivity involved in perfecting a golf swing by using objective, individualized, scientific principals. None of the prior art designed to improve a golf swing utilizes the Applicant's principal as set forth in the claimed device.